Episode 499.h Bubble Guppies: Oona the Musical! (Part 8)
An extraordinary little girl named Oona decides that despite a bad beginning filled with rotten parents, a terrifying school and a vicious head mistress, her story is going to be an astonishing one. With the help of her teacher, her friends and a little bit of imagination, Oona proves that even if she's little, she can do big things. *Oona as (Matilda) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Wormwood) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Mrs. Wormwood) *The Witch as (Miss Trunchbull) *Mrs. Grouper as (Miss Honey) *Deema as (Lavender) *The Color Monster as (Henchman) *Sandy as (Acrobat) *Ms. Duey as (Miss Phelps) *Nonny as (Nigel) *Molly as (Alice) *One of Sandy's Sisters as (Henchwoman) *Goofin as (Micheal) *Gil as (Bruce Bogtrotter) *Tobias as (Tommy) *Goby as (Eric) *Jimberly as (Amanda Thripp) *Ashlie as (Hortensia) *Cook Crab as (Cook) *Archaeologist as (Escapologist) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Rudolpho) *Mr. Grouper as (Children's Entertainer) *Ringmaster as (Sergei) *Dr. Clark as (Doctor) *Genres: Comedy, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of curse words, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy, Comedy, Musical *This is based on the 2011 West End musical "Matilda the Musical!" You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Start of Part 8. (Scene: Classroom) (Miss Witch walks heavily into the classroom. The commentator from her videos starts speaking, and Miss Witch flails as though recreating one of her games. The children enter and stand by the desks. Miss Witch realises where she is and starts lecturing the children.) Miss Witch: In this world, children, there are two types of human being. The winners and the losers. I am a winner. I play by the rules, and I win. If I play by the rules and . . . I do not win, then something is wrong. Something is not working. If something is wrong, you have to put it right. Even if it screams. (Miss Witch walks over to the side of the classroom and makes as though to pull at a big chain pull that has descended, then stops short and looks at Mrs. Grouper.) Miss Witch: What are you looking at? Mrs. Grouper: (without fear) You. Miss Witch: This class is going to have a very special spelling test. Any child who gets one single answer wrong shall go to Chokey. (to Goby) You! Spell . . . Oh, now, let me see. Spell "newt". (Goby stands on his chair and turns around.) Goby: Newt. N - E - W - T. Newt. Miss Witch: What? Goby: Mrs. Grouper taught us. She's very good at teaching. Miss Witch: Nonsense. Mrs. Grouper is far too soft and peachy to be good at anything. Any moron can see that. (to Ashlie) You, turn around, and spell the one thing that you all are. "Revolting." (Ashlie stands.) Ashlie: Revolting. R - E - V - O - L - T - I - N - G. Revolting. Miss Witch: You're cheating! Mrs. Grouper: Of course she's not cheating! She's simply spelling a word! Miss Witch: These little specks of dust can't be this clever. They are worms! Mrs. Grouper: I taught them! That's all. With kindness, and patience, and respect! Miss Witch: How dare you bring those words into my classroom, madam! You know nothing of teaching, and I shall prove it. (to Deema) You, filth-bog, snot nose. Spell . . . "amchella-kamaneal-septicanis-timosis"! Mrs. Grouper: What? That's not a word! You just made it up! Miss Witch: Spell or go to Chokey! And I should warn you: It has silent letters. Deema: A . . . M . . . C - H . . . E . . . L . . . L . . . A . . . (She hesitantly starts counting on her fingers.) Miss Witch: Oh dear. Oh, dearie, dearie – Deema: K! Miss Witch: No, I'm so sorry; it was a silent Z! You're going to Chokey! (Miss Witch takes Deema by the wrist and drags her out of the classroom. Before they get too far, Nonny stands up on his desk.) Nonny: Cat! C - A - F! Cat! I got it wrong, miss. You have to put me in Chokey, too. Miss Witch: What? (Goby stands on his desk.) Goby: Dog. D - Y - P. Dog. And me! (Jimberly stands on her desk.) Jimberly: Table. X - A - B - L - Y. And me. Miss Witch: What are you doing? What's going on? Stop this. Sit down. (Ashlie stands on her desk.) Ashlie: You can't put us all in the Chokey! Miss Witch: Sit down. Sit down! Ashlie: Bananas! B - X - Y - G - A – (All children, except Gil, stand on their desk and start shouting. Miss Witch staggers over to the chain pull and pulls it. There is a sound of a heavy door closing, and the gates of the school cast a shadow on the children. They go silent and sit in their seats.) Miss Witch: "You have to put me in Chokey, too. You can't put us all in the Chokey, miss." Come now, maggots. You think I haven't thought of that? (Miss Witch takes a large radio transmitter from her belt. Delicately, she extends the antenna and flips open the lid, then presses a button. Green laser beams start to shoot from every which way across the classroom, shrouding everything in green light.) Miss Witch: I've been busy! A whole array of Chokeys! One for each and every one of you! Now that our little spelling test is over, I can tell you that each and every one of you has failed! (Oona peeks out from under her desk and extends her hands to the chalkboard. A piece of chalk starts moving upon the board.) Miss Witch: You see, maggots, in this world, there are two types of human being. The winners and the losers. And I – Nonny: The chalk! Look, the chalk! Miss Witch: What? Child: It's moving. Goby: It's moving! It's . . . It's writing something. Miss Witch: What the devil? Who? Who? Child: No one. No one's doing anything. (Miss Witch switches off the lasers. The chalk starts writing as the children read the words from the board.) Child: Ag - a - tha. Agatha. Child: This - is - Magnus. (Mrs. Grouper reaches up as though to touch the letters, then looks at Oona.) Miss Witch: He can't. He can't! Child: Give - my - Jen - ny - back - her - house. Child: Then - LEAVE! Miss Witch: No. No, no, no, no, no. Child and Miss Witch: Or - I - will - get - you – Child and Miss Witch: – like - YOU - GOT - ME! Children and Mrs. Grouper: Run! Run! RUN! (etc) (Miss Witch makes as though to erase the letters, but is bullied out of the classroom and disappears. The children scream in triumph. Gil, who has until this point been silent, stands on his desk and takes out a microphone.) Gil: (singing) Whooo-a! Never again will she get the best of me. Never again will she take away my freedom. And we don't forget the day we fought – Children: (singing) For the right to be a little bit naughty! Never again – Gil: (singing) – will the Chokey door slam! Children: (singing) Never again – Gil: (singing) – will I be bullied, and – Children: (singing) Never again – Gil: (singing) – will I doubt it when – Children: (singing) My mummy says I'm a miracle. Never again! (Oona walks over to Mrs. Grouper. They take each other by the hand and run off.) Children: (singing) Never again will we live behind bars. Never again now that we know we are revolting children, living in revolting times. We sing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes. We'll be revolting children till our revolting's done, and we'll have the Witch bolting – We're revolting. Aarrrh! We are revolting children, living in revolting times. We sing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes. We'll be revolting children till our revolting's done, and we'll have the Witch bolting – We're revolting. Tobias: (singing) We will become a screaming hoard! Deema: (singing) Take out your hockey stick and use it as a sword! Gil: (singing) Never again will we be ignored! Ashlie: (singing) We'll find out where the chalk is stored! Nonny: (singing) And draw rude pictures on the board! Molly: (singing) It's not insulting! Children: We're revolting! (singing) We can S - P - L how we like. If enough of us are wrong, wrong is right. Every one N - O - R - T - why? 'Cause we're a little bit naughty! So we got to stay inside the line. If we disobey at the same time, there is nothing that the Witch can do. Gil: She can take her hammer and S - H - U – Children: (singing) You didn't think you could push us too far, but there's no going back now. We R - E - V - O - L - T - I - N – Gil: Revolting times! Children: (singing) We'll S - I - N - G – Gil: Songs! Children: (singing) U - S - I - N - G – Gil: Rhymes! Children: (singing) We'll be R - E - V - O - L - T - I - N - G. It is 2L84U. We R - E - volting. (Older kids start jumping in from out of their classrooms and join the children.) Children and Older Kids: (singing) We are revolting children, living in revolting times. We sing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes. We'll be revolting children till our revolting's done. It is 2L84U. (The next three verses overlap.) Children: (singing) We are revolting children, living in revolting times. We sing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes. We'll be revolting children till our revolting's done. Older Kids: (singing) We R - E - V - O - L - T - I - N. We'll S - I - N - G, U - S - I - N - G. We'll be R - E - V - O - L - T - I - N - G. Gil: (singing) Never again will she get the best of me. Whooo-a! Down, down, down, down. Children and Older Kids: (singing) It is 2L84U. We are revolting! (With a bang, the classroom is showered in confetti. The children and older kids run out of the classroom.) (Scene: Library) (Oona is standing facing the books, with a collection of books in her hand. Mrs. Grouper walks in reading from a piece of paper, and Ms. Duey stands on a small block.) Ms. Duey: A few days later, Sandy and the Archaeologist's daughter received a letter from a solicitor. It said that her parents' will had mysteriously turned up, and she was now the owner of a beautiful old house, which had, up until that moment, been owned by the evil aunt, one Agatha Witch. She moved in immediately. And she was very happy. Happier than she had ever been in her entire life. Mrs. Grouper: And as for Miss Witch, she was never seen again. The Chokeys were immediately destroyed, and a new headmistress took over. Ms. Duey: And her name was . . . (She points happily.) Ms. Duey: Mrs. Grouper. And it is often said that it was the best school in all the land. Mrs. Grouper: And do you know something else? Oona was never again able to move things with her eyes. I thought it was because her mind was being challenged, but she said it was because she no longer had a need for superpowers. Sometimes I would look at her . . . The little girl who had done so much to help others, but was stuck with parents who were mean, and cruel, and called her names, and I would feel my blood boil, and I would wish that I could just . . . do something. Ms. Duey: So, this is the end. And I wish so much that I could tell you that the story has a happy ending. I wish so much that I could tell you that Oona got the love she deserved. But perhaps the truth is . . . not all stories have happy endings. (There is a pause. The sound of a car pulling up is heard. Mr. Shaskan, Mrs. Shaskan, Goofin, and Mr. Grumpfish enter from the stairs to the left of the stage. Goofin is wearing a sombrero and Mr. Grumpfish carries an inflatable alligator.) Mr. Shaskan: Don't just stand there gawping! We're going to Spain! Oona: Spain? But why? Mrs. Shaskan: Because this idiot, this nit, this twit-brain, seemed to think it was a good idea to sell one hundred fifty five old bangers . . . to the Russian mafia! Mr. Shaskan: I didn't know they were the flaming Russian mafia, did I? (He takes Oona by the wrist.) Mr. Shaskan: Come on, boy. We're leaving forever and we're never coming back. (Mr. Shaskan starts to drag Oona out of the library. Mrs. Grouper runs to stand in his way.) Mrs. Grouper: Let Oona stay here! With me. Mr. Shaskan: I beg your pardon! Mrs. Grouper: Mr. Shaskan, I would love to take Oona. If she'd like to stay with me, that is. I would look after her with love and care, and I'd pay for everything. Would . . . Would you like that, Oona? Mr. Shaskan: You mean . . . You mean, leave our daughter here with you? Oona: (shocked) What did you say? Did you . . . ? Mrs. Shaskan: They'll be here any minute! Oona: Dad? You called me your daughter. (There is the sound of a car pulling up. The Shaskans and Mr. Grumpfish scatter.) Ms. Duey: Quick! Hide in the books! Mr. Grumpfish: What if they damage my legs? My beautiful legs? (Several henchmen in dark suits walk into the library. They are carrying weapons, including a baseball bat and a crowbar. The Ringmaster, their head, steps onto stage in a fur-lined cloak. He pulls a pink lollipop from his mouth.) Ringmaster: (to Oona) You are the Shaskans' daughter? Oona: Yes. Ringmaster: Where is your father? Oona: He's . . . I don't know. Ringmaster: Shaskan is a stupid man. And, being stupid, he assumed I was stupid too. And that is a very, very stupid, and rude, thing to do. Oona: Yes, I am afraid my daughter is quite rude. And very, very stupid. Ringmaster: You know this? At least there is one clever one in the family. (The Henchmen laugh. The Ringmaster cuts them off with a gesture.) Ringmaster: What is your name, little girl? Oona: Oona. Ringmaster: I like you, Oona. You seem smart. Certainly, in my line of work, you don't often get to meet smart people like you. Most of the people I deal with, their thinking is all backwards. Goofin: Backwards! (The Henchmen scatter, looking for the Shaskans.) Ringmaster: Приятно познакомиться с такой умной девочкой. (Prijatno poznakomit’sja s takoj umnoj devočkoj.) Oona: Спасибо. Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с вами. (Spasibo. Mne tože prijatno poznakomit’sja s vami.) Ringmaster: Ты говоришь по-русски? (Ty govoriš’ po-russki?) Oona: Не так хорошо, как мне хотелось бы. Но я буду стараться и изучать дальше. tak horošo, kak mne hotelos’ by. No ja budu starat’sja i izučat’ dal’še. Ringmaster: Oona! Who taught you how to speak Russian? Oona: Well, I taught myself, I suppose. I was reading Dostoyevsky, and I just thought it would be better to read it in the language it was written in. (The Ringmaster leans down and kisses her three times on the cheeks.) Ringmaster: I am the Ringmaster! It is truly an honour to meet you, Oona Shaskan. Oona, your father has been stupid and rude to both of us, yes? I could very easily have one of my friends teach him manners. And one day, when he leaves hospital, he will still be stupid, but not so rude, I think. I give this as a gift to you. What do you say? (Oona takes the Ringmaster by the hand and pulls him to the side.) Oona: Mr. Ringmaster, this is a very tempting offer. But he is my father, and I am his daughter. I think I've had enough of revenge. (The Ringmaster takes his dark glasses off and bends on one knee.) Ringmaster: (singing) This little girl . . . This miracle . . . Oo-na . . . Henchman 1: Da? Henchman 2: Da? Henchmen: Da! (All the henchmen raise their weapons at Mr. Shaskan, who is cowering on the floor.) Ringmaster: Что вы делаете?! (Čto vy delaete?!) Henchman 1: Вы сказали "Да"! (Vy skazali "Da"!) Henchman 2: Я не сказал "Да"! (Ja ne skazal "Da"!) Ringmaster: Уна! я сказал "Уна"! (Una! ja skazal "Una"!) (The henchmen walk away, placated.) Ringmaster: Что с вами сегодня! (Čto s vami segodnja!) (to Oona) Your father is very, very stupid. But he is also very, very, very . . . very lucky to have you as his daughter. Although, if I happen to be doing business here again and I see him, he will not be so lucky. (The Ringmaster and the Henchmen leave.) Mrs. Shaskan: Quick! Let's get out of here before they change their minds! Mr. Shaskan: Wait, what about the girl? (Mrs. Shaskan makes a sound of disgust as she hurries away.) Mr. Shaskan: (to Oona) Do you – want to – stay here, with Mrs. Grouper? Oona: Yes. Yes, I do! Mr. Shaskan: (to Mrs. Grouper) And do you want to, er, look after her? Mrs. Grouper: I do. Mr. Shaskan: Well. We are a bit short of room, so, yes. Oona: Thank you. (Oona holds out her hand to her father. He takes it gingerly in two fingers, and shakes it. After a thought, he tips his hat to her, and it comes away easily in his hand. He pauses, and exits. Oona runs to Mrs. Grouper.) Mrs. Grouper: And Oona leapt into Mrs. Grouper's arms – Oona: – and hugged her. Mrs. Grouper: Oh, Mrs. Grouper hugged her back. Ms. Duey: And they hardly noticed as the Shaskans – Mr. Grumpfish: And Mr. Grumpfish! Ms. Duey: As the Shaskans and Mr. Grumpfish sped away into the distance. (Ms. Duey exits, pushing a cart of books.) (Scene: Street) (Oona and Mrs. Grouper exit out of the library and have eyes only for each other.) Mrs. Grouper: Because they had found each other. Oona: Yes. They'd found each other. (Oona and Mrs. Grouper hold hands and walk together as it's now sunset. After a few steps, they drop hands and do cartwheels next to each other.) The End! Recap Back at school, Miss Witch forces the children to take a spelling test; anyone who misspells a word will be sent to Chokey. The children fail to misspell a single word, so Miss Witch invents a word to force one of the children to be sent to Chokey. As the victim who is Deema is about to be taken to Chokey, her classmates deliberately misspell simple words, telling her she cannot send them all to Chokey. However, Miss Witch has built many more Chokies. Oona uses her powers to write on the blackboard and convinces Miss Witch that the ghost of Mrs. Grouper's father is demanding that she gives his daughter back her house or he will punish her. Miss Witch runs from the school screaming and the children celebrate their freedom. At the library, Mrs. Grouper and Ms. Duey relay the aftermath of the events. A few days after Miss Witch ran away, Mrs. Grouper's parents' will has been found; they left all their money and their house to her. Miss Trunchbull is never seen again and Mrs. Grouper becomes the new headmistress of the school. Oona cannot use her powers again. The Shaskans arrive at the library in a panic, telling Oona that she must leave with them because they are fleeing to Spain. The wealthy Russians Mr. Shaskan was dealing with are the Russian Mafia, who are unhappy about being sold broken cars. Mrs. Grouper asks if Oona can stay with her, but the mafia arrive before a decision can be made. The Ringmaster, the head of the Mafia, is impressed and moved by Oona's intellect and respect, and he agrees not to harm the Shaskans providing he never has to deal with Mr. Shaskan again. Mr. Shaskan agrees to let Oona live with Mrs. Grouper. Category:Stories